User blog:SpringThing14/Are you Frisco or Jessi-Personality Test
Me:Huh....I'm bored. Should I check for some new stuff on the YouTubes? Should I throw darts?mShould I watch one of those cheap movies from 1974?I HAVE AN IDEA! I'LL PRANK CALL MCDONALDS! Wait...that's right...the phone was stolen by Dark Corny. If you don't know already, he's spending the night at my house because he's going on a world tour. He actually sings better than you think. He just chases you in FNAF:FC 5 because he thinks you are a mega hater. Corny poked out of the closet and said, "Do a personality test blog!" I have watched quite a few personality tests on YouTube, and they're cool when you don't know what else to do. So, here we go! Objective:Awnser these 7 questions. Each awnser will have a 1 or a 2 after it. See if you have more ones or twos, as they will determine who you are most like. I won't spoil who you are if you have more ones or if you have more twos. ''Let's Get Started! 1.You find a lost dog. You decide to take care of it. Do you... Keep it like a normal pet, and be cautious and careful of it-2 Teach it how to shoot basketball hoops-1 ------- 2. You are invited to the most awesome party of the year in high school. All your friends are going, and there will be a rapper and a DJ, plus every type of Mountin Dew. A party like this won't happen again until 11th grade or so. However, you have a final exam for school, and will probably not pass 8th grade if you do not study. Do you... Study-1 Go Party-2 3.It's the perfect night to invite all your friends over for a horror-movie YouTube video-watching game-playing sleepover. You have tons of snacks and drinks for it, and it would ROCK. But...you also were invited to another sleepover at your new friend's house. Where do you do? Have your own epic sleepover-1 Go to your friend's house-2 4.You are a comedian, and you look at the vast crowd in front of you. You decide to... Tell a joke like, "Why do clocks fear people? Because, they like to kill time!-1 Tell a pun, like, "It's really cold today, that's not '''cool!"-2 5.How many siblings do you have? 2 or less-2 3 or more-1 6.Which one? Mountain Dew-1 CocoCola-2 7. A dude calls you and ugly fat loser. Do you... Knock em' out with yo spiked fist-1 Kick him in the ATTIIOWFSR(Area that the Internet is obsesed with for some reason)-1 Tell him that you know it's not true, and walk away-2 Just ignore him-2 ----- ''Your Results! ''if you got more twos, you are...' Frisco! Though he likes to party, he is quite caring and puts pride into his work. He doesn't give up, and keeps his promises and secrets you tell him. But that doesn't mean he once ditched school to see a rated R movie. ---- If you had more ones, you are... ---- Jessi! Jessi can be careless sometimes, but has a good side. He likes to joke and play tricks, and parties a lot. He grew up in a large family, with him having 43 siblings. He's basically the " cool MLG dude" but is careless sometimes, as mentioned. P.S, even if you were Frisco, you may still be cool and MLG. Tell me who you were below! I hope you enjoyed, as I spent over an hour typing it! Thank you! Category:Blog posts